This invention relates to apparatus for securing an automobile to a motor home, for carrying articles between the motor home and the automobile for towing behind the motor home, and for serving as a roadworthy trailer.
Tow bars in common use with motor homes for towing automobiles and the like have included a frame member having a suitable attachment means on one end for making a steering connection with the motor home about an upright axis. A variety of tow bars are in common use, some employing the usual ball hitch including a ball and socket connection while others use a variety of connecting means including those employing an upright pin such as a pintle hitch. Whether the frame member may be an A-frame or a single bar, a towing connection is provided at the rear of the tow bar for securing the automobile against substantial pivotal movement with respect to the rear end of the tow bar but permitting vertical pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. Such tow bars vary in complexity from those employing a simple rigid frame to those having a frame of the collapsible or extensible types. The transportation of the wide variety of articles used by motor home enthusiasts presents a problem because many bulky items are often included which the owners of motor homes would prefer not to store on top of or inside the motor home during transport. Such articles may include bicycles, motor bikes, mopeds, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles (ATV's), camping equipment, etc. It is also desirable to carry even more bulky items such as golf carts and the like.
Another problem in connection with the use of prior art tow bars results from instability of the towed vehicle impairing the stability of entire assemblage. Sometimes, due to the forward positioning of the rear wheels of the motor home for weight distribution purposes, a tow bar may result in the towed vehicle being swung too far out on the turning arc due to the distance between the wheels and the vehicle resulting in less than ideal tracking.
Moreover, it is necessary to lift the tow to elevated position manually to the proper levels for effecting sequential connections to the motor home and to the towed vehicle.
The following patents contain disclosures which are illustrative of the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,210, 3,036,856, 3,214,047, 3,282,603, 3,348,859, 3,797,850, 4,109,811, 4,230,340, 5,137,297 and 5,256,024.